1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a container, and more particularly to a do-it-yourself (DIY) modular container for holding stationery and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional stationery-holding containers are rather simple and monotonous in design. As a result, their marketability is limited.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a DIY modular container comprising a casing, a seat ring, a rotary cover, and a base, which can be arranged in a variety of ways by the consumer.
The objective, features, and functions of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.